


Air Mattress

by lzclotho



Series: SQ tumblr one-shots [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Camping, F/F, Humor, Sharing a Bed, Strained Relationship, air mattress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>otpprompts: Imagine your OTP having to share an air mattress for the night. Person A is already in bed and comfortable, and person B, very tired from the day, flops down on the other side, thus launching A into the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Mattress

Emma removed her boots and stumbled on her hands and knees through the flap and onto the floor of the tent. Damn her father and his fifteen hour sword practices. Every part of her body hurt. As she closed her eyes and dove for the sleeping bag Henry had said had been set up, she could swear even her eyebrows ached.

Dropping onto the sleeping bag, she barely registered there was more cushioning beneath. She was jolted by a dark form beside her springing into the air and then thudding on the ground, even as the tent was suddenly filled with a scream.

Making a flash of light appeared in her hand, Emma sat up. Staring back at her from the corner of the tent was disheveled Regina balancing a fireball in her own palm.

Simultaneously they dimmed their magic-lights though not completely, using a little light to see. Regina shook her head and lowered her face, trying to hide a smile that pulled at her lips. Emma laughed.

“Regina, I am SO sorry.” Emma winced when her laughter continued to bubble in her words. She shook her head, licked her lips, and sincerely tried again. “Are you all right?”

Easing herself onto the edge of the sleeping bag and what Emma realized now was an air mattress as it bobbled with the shifting pressure, Regina fully extinguished her fireball and pulled her fingers through her dark hair. “I’m fine.”

Her voice was filled with breath; she’d obviously been startled awake from a deep sleep. Emma felt worse. “I’ll go find someplace else to crash out.” She extinguished the rest of her light-ball and sought the moonlight faintly visible to navigate her way out. “Go back to sleep.”

Regina’s hand landed on Emma’s arm before she could move. “Henry’s in a pup tent, and your parents have the other.”

“But–” Her mind flashed back to another moment, pushed away. She bit her lip. She knew how she felt, but Regina…

“I…I know what I said.”

Emma searched through the darkness wishing she could see Regina’s face, but respecting that the dark allowed them to hide from reality, at least a little while longer.

The silence pulled at them both. Finally, Emma heard Regina exhale. “Emma, you’re exhausted. Lay down." 

Emma followed Regina’s tug, gingerly finding her way onto the bedding. She could feel Regina’s body laying down next to hers. She held herself carefully still.

Staring sightlessly up to the tent peak, Emma tried to quiet her mind and body, both clamoring at the close proximity of another person. No. That was disingenuous. Not just any other person. Regina.

Regina, with whom she had so many interconnections she often had no idea which way was up, or what would happen next. Her mind flickered over every memory they had ever made together, good and bad. She felt breathless as she relived again stepping out of the bug, meeting Regina’s relieved smile at the town line. They were both alive. 

Emma had foolishly rushed forward and gushed, her emotions spilling over in a jumble. Regina had been silent on the drive back into town. She’d spoken only one word as she got out of the car in front of the mansion. "No.”

Emma had respected that. But nervous fluttering hard enough to liken to bats attempting to beat their way out of her chest made Emma put her hand over her stomach and shift tensely.

A fine boned hand slid over that hand, the arm resting against her hip, and a cheek pressed to her shoulder. Her fingers twined with Regina’s, feeling the other woman’s heartbeat underneath. Emma turned her head, nuzzling into soft hair. She inhaled and closed her eyes, feeling calm steal over her limbs at last. 

### 


End file.
